The present invention relates generally to educational building systems and more particularly polygonal building modules having curved, saddle shaped surfaces which can be connected edge-to-edge to form labyrinth-like space-filling structures.
The history of educational building blocks is extensive. The earliest building blocks, aside from stones or bricks stacked upon one another, were probably simple wooden blocks made for stacking. In the 1950's, toy building systems were introduced which included columns and beams that could be snapped together to create an X-Y-Z coordinate framework. Flat modules could also be snapped onto the framework to create three-dimensional space enclosing structures. This type of building system however, is limited since all of the components are essentially two-dimensional. The columns and beams correspond to line segments while the flat modules correspond to finite planar elements. In such a building system, the child perceives his three-dimensional construction as a composite of two-dimensional components. A further drawback of this type of building system is that it comprises many loose components which when left in the hands of children are easily lost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,019, there is disclosed a construction toy consisting of a plurality of multi-sided planar elements that snap together edge-to-edge to form various polyhedra. The construction toy is intended to teach children about relatively complex solid geometrics. However, like the X-Y-Z frameworks, the three-dimensional construction is still perceived as a composite of two-dimensional components. Moreover, the construction toy does not invite children to explore and learn about the intricately shaped voids that are inherently created in between the solid, physical components that bound them.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,697, curved surface modules are disclosed which can be assembled into integral self-supporting structures. The patent discloses a method for joining such modules to create a playground structure. The method uses hingeable flanges on the curved surface modules which are fastened together with metal brackets and bolts. The joining method disclosed is not suitable for a child's construction toy since the components themselves are too large for a child to move safely, and the fasteners involve many loose connectors that require special tools to build the assembly.
As yet, no construction system exists that allows rigid, curved surface modules to be easily assembled and disassembled with enough ease to make the system suitable for use as a construction toy.